Lembranças
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Remus se lembrava. Remus se lembrava de tudo. E mais do que qualquer outra coisa, isso era a sua maldição. Oneshot, Angst, Character Study. Sirius/Remus


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros e a outras pessoas, nas quais eu infelizmente não estou incluída. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

**Sinopse:** Remus se lembrava. Remus se lembrava de tudo. E mais do que qualquer outra coisa, isso era a sua maldição.

**Universo:**Harry Potter (livros/filmes)

**Avisos:**Essa fanfic possuí conteúdo **SLASH**, yaoi, man/man, Sirius/Remus. Fiquem avisados.

**Ships:** Sirius/Remus

**N.A.:**Essa é basicamente uma fanfic character study, do Remus. Estava faltando um pouco de amor Wolfstar no meu coração, então resolvi escrever.

Essa fanfic foi escrita ao som das músicas "Black Star" e "Street Spirit (Fade Out)", ambas do Radiohead. Se vocês quiserem, recomendo ouvi-las enquanto lerem a história.

Qualquer erro de português é minha culpa, estou sem beta reader.

**Rated**: T por algumas cenas mencionadas de sexo. Nada descritivo, no entanto.

**X_X_X**

**Lembranças**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

Remus lembrava-se de muitas coisas.

Ele lembrava-se de, muito pequeno, ser mordido e transformado em lobisomem. Ele não se lembrava dos detalhes, mas lembrava da dor aguda e de todo o sofrimento que veio depois. Remus lembrava-se que, a partir de então, ele passou a temer mortalmente a lua. Ele não se lembrava que um dia a admirou e a observou encantado; agora, só restava o medo na lembrança.

Remus lembrava-se de uma infância difícil. Lembrava-se de seu pai o olhando com culpa, e sua mãe com preocupação, e ele, sem entender direito em como ele se encaixava em tudo aquilo. Remus se lembrava de andar para um lado para o outro preocupado, envelhecido como uma criança não deveria ser e se perguntando sobre seu futuro.

Remus lembrava-se do dia em que Dumbledore lhe disse que ele seria aceito em Hogwarts. Ele não poderia esquecer, sendo que fora provavelmente o momento mais feliz de sua infância. Remus se lembrava da expressão satisfeita e aliviada de seus pais, quando Dumbledore, os olhos azuis brilhando, conversava com ele.

No primeiro dia de aula, o que não faltou para Remus foram lembranças inesquecíveis. Era tudo tão marcante e inesquecível que Remus não podia deixar de olhar para tudo, timidamente. Remus lembrava-se especialmente do Chapéu Seletor lhe dizendo que havia muita coragem e lealdade dentro de si e lhe enviando para a Grifinória, e Remus lembrava-se especialmente também do menino de óculos, do menino de cabelos longos escuros e do menino baixinho ao seu lado, que sorriram para ele quando ele sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória.

Remus não se lembrava de quando ele se tornara amigo de James, Peter e Sirius. Fora um processo gradual, de garotos dividindo dormitórios, lições de casa e informações de seus lares. Remus sentira-se inicialmente intimidado por Sirius, mas isso durou apenas algumas semanas, e logo ele tinha amigos pela primeira vez, e não poderia estar mais feliz. Remus, porém, se lembrava dos olhares de desconfiança de James e Sirius quando ele voltava machucado após uma transformação, dando uma desculpa esfarrapada. Ele se lembrava também de não fazer nada, tentando apenas aproveitar o momento enquanto durava.

Remus se lembrava do dia em que James e Sirius lhe confrontaram sobre o fato dele ser um lobisomem. Remus se lembrava de ter que segurar o choro, achando que seu tempo de amizades durara demais e que ele fora tolo em acreditar poder contar com aquilo. Ele se lembrava das caras surpresas de Sirius, James e até Peter quando Sirius lhe dissera em tom incrédulo _"Você realmente achou que deixaríamos de ser seus amigos por conta disso?"_, e se lembrava do alívio que sentiu. Remus se lembrou de te ser sentido mais grato do que nunca a seus amigos.

Remus não se lembrava se fora Sirius ou James que tivera a ideia de bolar o Mapa do Maroto, mas ele se lembrava de participar do projeto, e do orgulho que ele e seus amigos sentiram quando ele estava finalizado. Remus também não se lembrava se fora Sirius ou James que tivera a _brilhante_ ideia de se transformarem em animagos para ficarem com ele na noite de lua cheia. Remus, porém, lembrava-se de gritar com ambos e proibi-los de pensar no assunto, e também se lembrava de como cedera ao ver Sirius falar com ele com aquele olhar triste irresistível, como um cachorro perdido. Remus não tivera muita chance; com um grunhido de desagrado, concordou com a ideia insana, para alegria de Sirius, que fora correndo procurar James e Peter.

Remus não se lembrava da primeira noite de lua cheia em que seus amigos o acompanharam. Ele só ficou sabendo dos detalhes através do que eles contaram. Remus, porém, se lembrava de acordar na enfermaria menos machucado do que o normal, e por algum motivo, com um sorriso querendo se manifestar, apesar dos músculos doloridos.

Remus se lembrava de muitas coisas boas de sua adolescência. Remus se lembrava de se espremer na capa de invisibilidade de James, junto a Sirius e Peter para roubar doces da cozinha durante a madrugada ou pregar uma peça nos sonserinos; Remus se lembrava dos fins de semana em Hogsmeade, das tardes sem fazer nada com Sirius, das manhãs ajudando Peter com alguma matéria, das noites ouvindo James bolar um novo plano para conquistar Lily.

Remus não se lembrava quando começou a ver Sirius como mais que um amigo; Remus apenas se lembrava que um dia se flagrou encarando os lábios do amigo com uma expressão não-tão platônica, e tendo um momento de pânico. Remus se lembrava de ter enterrado bem fundo tais sentimentos, achando que nunca teria chance alguma e não querendo perder seu melhor amigo. Uma parte de Remus sentiu-se mal por isso, mas ele sabia que essa era a época mais feliz de sua vida, e não queria esquecer nada disso, nem mesmo os maus momentos.

Remus se lembrava do sorriso de Peter na primeira vez em que uma menina aceitara ir a um encontro com ele, e se lembrava do orgulho de James na primeira vez em que ele participara de um jogo de quadribol e ganhara a taça; Remus também se lembrava da expressão dura e do sorriso falso de Sirius quando Regulus parou de falar com ele, quebrando seu último laço familiar.

Remus não se lembrava da noite em que quase atacara Snape, transformado em lobisomem, mas ele se lembrava dolorosamente bem da decepção e da mágoa que sentiu quando James lhe contara que fora Sirius que enviara Snape para o salgueiro lutador, mágoa que só aumentou quando Dumbledore lhe confirmou tal fato.

Remus se lembrava de ter, então, saído da enfermaria e dado um soco em Sirius que quase quebrara seu nariz e então, Remus se lembrava de ter ficado três meses sem falar com Sirius, até ser convencido pelos apelos de James e Peter a conversar com ele. Remus se lembrava também de que, após Sirius praticamente lhe implorar perdão, lhe dizendo _"Por favor Moony, eu não quero perder outro irmão", _ele o perdoara quase imediatamente. O olhar de cachorro perdido de Sirius sempre fora infalível para ele.

Remus se lembrava bem de seu sexto ano. Lembrava-se das aulas, das noites com os amigos, agora grandes demais para se esconderem todos ao mesmo tempo sob a capa de James. Remus se lembrava de ficar acordado por várias horas, pensando em como seria seu futuro após sair da escola, e se lembrava de colocar essa informação para trás em seu cérebro, tentando apreciar o momento.

Remus não se lembrava de seu primeiro beijo ou de sua primeira vez com Sirius. Era uma noite de festa na Grifinória, e os marotos conseguiram, como sempre, trazer álcool ilegalmente para a festa, e Remus não hesitara em beber, tentando esquecer a guerra cada vez maior fora dos portões de Hogwarts. Remus não se lembrava se fora ele ou Sirius que fizera o primeiro movimento ou como vieram parar na cama; só se lembrava de ter acordado nu, com o corpo dolorido, e um igualmente nu Sirius a seu lado. Remus lembrava-se de levantar para tomar banho e se lembrava de que, quando voltara, Sirius não estava mais lá.

Remus se lembrava de que ele e Sirius se evitaram mutuamente durante uma semana, até, inevitavelmente, ficarem sozinhos em um sábado de manhã; Remus se lembrava de um silêncio constrangedor, e de então Sirius assumir uma expressão irritada e determinada e se aproximar dele, lhe dando um beijo e então o quebrando após apenas alguns segundos e o encarando com uma expressão que mesclava esperança e dúvida. Remus também se lembrava de ter murmurado um _"Seu idiota" _e o puxado para outro beijo, que dessa vez durou mais tempo.

Remus se lembrava que após isso, ele e Sirius tiveram uma longa e séria conversa, que no fim acabou em mais beijos. Remus se lembrava de se agarrar com Sirius no dormitório a cada oportunidade que tinham, e que só pararam com esse hábito quando James e Peter entraram de supetão no dormitório e Sirius tinha suas mãos dentro da calça de Remus. Após o momento constrangedor com os amigos, eles passaram a se agarrar com mais frequência em corredores desertos.

Embora o relacionamento deles não fosse um segredo, tampouco era público; eles sabiam muito bem que o preconceito no mundo bruxo não se limitava somente ao sangue, e ambos já tinham problemas demais. Remus se lembrava da expressão de Sirius quando ele lhe contara que fugira e não queria nunca voltar para casa; era uma mistura de alegria com dor, de pesar com alívio. Era a guerra já deixando um gosto amargo em suas bocas.

Mas Remus tentava não focar muito no seu futuro, e aproveitar a melhor época da sua vida, o que conseguia fazer; Remus se lembrava de muitas coisas de seu último ano em Hogwarts, dos dias e noites incessantes em estudo, das primeiras vezes que James e Lily saíram juntos, da expressão exultante de seu amigo, das noites de descanso dos livros, embaladas a álcool com Peter e Sirius quando James não estava, das vezes em que Sirius e ele ousaram ter sexo ao ar livre após Peter cair no sono ainda agarrado a sua garrafa, quase não conseguindo de tão embriagados que estavam.

Remus se lembrava de muita coisa. Remus se lembrava de que o tempo passara muito rápido, e em um instante, eles se formaram e saíram da escola.

E então, à guerra veio até eles.

Remus se lembrava de ter a impressão de ter se transformado de garoto a homem em questão de dias, mas depois julgou ser normal, pois afinal essas são coisas que a guerra faz a você. Claro que de Hogwarts, Remus sabia quão ruim e grave o mundo bruxo se encontrava, mas como cedo ele aprendeu, _saber _e _viver _eram coisas diferentes.

Remus não se lembrava exatamente do argumento, mas se lembrava que após uma discussão, ele e Sirius resolveram alugar um apartamento juntos. James e Lily foram viver juntos também, e Peter fora viver com sua mãe. Remus se lembrava de sentir-se ligeiramente intimidado pelo apartamento no começo; era uma noção estranha, ter uma casa só para ele e para Sirius.

Conforme os dias passavam, Remus tentava se adaptar. Ele se lembrava de ter entrado na Ordem da Fênix imediatamente, assim como seus amigos, e com isso os dias ficaram ainda mais tensos e pesados.

Remus também se lembrava de bons momentos, é claro. Ele se lembrava do casamento de James e Lily, Sirius radiante como padrinho, e da inesquecível festa que houve depois. Ele se lembrava de, não muito tempo depois, em um fim de semana sem emoções, sair junto a Sirius para encontrar James, Lily e Peter e conversar, tentando contar uns aos outros como suas vidas mudaram em tão pouco tempo. Remus se lembrava da expressão sonhadora de James e do sorriso de Lily quando ela lhes contou que estava grávida, e se lembrava da mistura de alegria e preocupação que sentira.

Remus também se lembrava que passara bons tempos com Sirius. No começo, Remus se lembrava que eles aproveitaram o fato de não terem que dividir a casa com mais ninguém para agirem de forma mais íntima, como andar sem roupa pela casa, ou ter sexo em outros cômodos além do quarto (Remus se lembrava de uma memorável vez onde Sirius praticamente o dobrara sobre a mesa da cozinha) e criarem uma maior proximidade como casal.

Remus também lembrava que o cansaço que sentiam com a guerra e todas as lutas por vezes sobrepunham seus hormônios, e mais de uma vez ele acordou no sofá, junto a Sirius, em uma posição estranha, de quem não tinha intenção de dormir quando se sentara.

Remus se lembrava dos tempos ruins, também. Remus não lembrava quando, mas em uma época, Peter não conseguia mais vê-los com tanta frequência e James estava preocupadíssimo com Lily, e Remus ficara sozinho com Sirius durante suas transformações. Era mais difícil para Sirius controlar o lobisomem sozinho, e quando Remus acordava na manhã seguinte e via que Sirius tinha, embora não fossem tão sérios quando os seus, uma série de machucados, fazia com que ele se sentisse miserável. Remus lembrava que o fato de que Sirius, quando acordava e lhe via com aquela expressão de dor e culpa no rosto, apenas lhe abraçava com cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais e sussurrava _"Está tudo bem, Moony. Não foi culpa sua, você vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem" _apenas fazia com que ele se odiasse ainda mais.

Remus se lembrava de sua frustração por não conseguir emprego algum, seja no mundo bruxo – o fato de ser lobisomem era constrangedoramente conhecido – ou no mundo trouxa – ninguém gostava de um empregado que precisaria faltar tantos dias a cada mês. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez em que Dumbledore lhe dissera que teria que cumprir uma missão junto aos outros lobisomens; Sirius ficara furioso e gritara com Remus quando ele lhe contara que aceitara a missão, mas Remus também estava em seu limite, e após uma feia discussão, saiu direto para a missão, sem trocar sequer uma palavra a mais com Sirius.

Remus não se lembrava daqueles dias com clareza, e mesmo que o fizesse, tinha certeza de que tentaria esquecer. O que ele lembrava é de que, quando voltou pra casa, ele mal conseguia andar com a dor, e sentia como se não dormisse há anos, e se lembrava de que Sirius o vira quando ele fechara a porta. Remus suspirara, esperando outra briga ou ao menos uma explosão, mas tudo o que Sirius fizera fora andar até ele com uma expressão aliviada, colocando Remus em seus braços e murmurando _"Idiota" _em seu ouvido, para em seguida guiá-lo até o quarto e tratar de suas feridas.

Remus também se lembrava que esse era um ritual comum entre eles. Eles não estavam lutando uma guerra como a dos trouxas, onde machucados o tempo todo seriam comuns, mas ocasionalmente eles ocorriam, e quando esse era o caso, um sempre estava lá do lado do outro, curando seus ferimentos da melhor maneira que sabiam.

Remus se lembrava do dia em que Harry nascera. Sirius não estava em casa, estava em uma missão na Ordem, então Remus chegara ao hospital antes, seguido pouco depois por Peter. Remus lembrava-se da apreensão de James, e do sorriso que James dera quando vira seu filho pela primeira vez; Remus se lembrava de sua própria expressão abobalhada ao ver o pequeno bebê nos braços de uma cansada Lily. Remus lembrava que Sirius chegara ao hospital algumas horas depois, aparentando estar cansado, mas ao ver Harry, sua expressão mudou imediatamente para a expressão mais radiante que ele já vira no rosto do animago. Remus não se lembrava mais, mas na ocasião ele pensara que poderia fazer qualquer coisa para ver aquele sorriso no rosto de Sirius durar.

Remus lembrava que os primeiros dias passaram rápido, e logo Lily estava fora do hospital, o pequeno Harry em seus braços. Remus se lembrava de que, mesmo com uma rotina com horários difíceis, ele e Sirius sempre conseguiam um horário para visitar James e Lily, e que Peter aparecia ao menos uma vez por semana também para vê-los, e que esses eram os momentos mais calmos e felizes que eles tiveram em meses.

Remus lembrava-se, porém, que a paz não durou muito, e que a notícia de que Voldemort estava atrás de Harry e Neville caiu como uma bomba no grupo de amigos. Ele lembrava-se do olhar de temor de Peter e do olhar de fúria de Sirius, mas principalmente, da sombra no rosto de James e na determinação do olhar de Lily, fazendo com que ele notasse, talvez pela primeira vez, que seus amigos _realmente _não eram mais garotos.

Depois daquele dia, muitas das lembranças de Remus se tornaram confusas. Ele se lembrava de que a guerra ficara mais violenta do que nunca, de que os comensais pareciam estar em todo lugar e que a esperança começava a diminuir. Remus gostaria de não se lembrar disso.

Remus se lembrava de chegar em casa um dia, após uma ronda, e querer dormir _para sempre_, quando então viu Sirius. Ele não havia dito nada, mas só de vê-lo na varanda, fumando um cigarro e encarando o nada. Remus se lembrava de se sentar ao seu lado e ficar em silêncio por alguns minutos, até Sirius murmurar uma única palavra (_"Regulus"_), ainda sem olhar pra ele.

Remus se lembrava de perguntar _"Ele está...?" _e Sirius responder _"Não, não está, mas ele virou um comensal da morte, Remus. É apenas questão de tempo. Eu só espero que não seja eu que tenha que..." _Remus se lembrava de que Sirius não terminara a frase e não olhara para ele o tempo inteiro. Ele não precisara; Remus compreendeu. Remus se lembrava de que passou um braço pelos ombros de Sirius, que deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, e de que eles ficaram ali por horas, em silêncio.

Remus se lembrava perfeitamente bem do dia em que Dumbledore, a expressão séria e preocupada, lhes contara de que havia um traidor no grupo; era um dia em que James, Lily e Harry mal tiveram tempo de escapar da casa onde estavam antes que Voldemort chegasse. Sirius lembrava que todos trocaram olhares entre si, e ele tentou ignorar o sentimento que fez seu coração se apertar quando quase todos pareceram olhar em sua direção.

Remus se lembrava que a partir daí, o que estava ruim se tornou ainda pior. James e Lily não conseguiam ter paz por mais de uma semana, mesmo sendo agora muito mais cuidadosos. Remus se lembrava de que, justamente por isso, ele e Sirius quase não podiam visitá-los mais. Remus se lembrava de que Sirius nunca tivera tantas missões pela Ordem como agora, e de que ele nunca passara tanto tempo com os lobisomens como começara a passar.

Remus não se lembrava quando, mas no meio da guerra, das missões e da falta de comunicação, algo se quebrou entre ele e Sirius. Remus não sabia a quem culpar; tudo o que sabia era que algo definitivamente havia mudado entre eles.

Remus se lembrava de dias passados sem conversas reais. De dias onde eles mal trocavam _'Bom dia' _e saiam apressados, não querendo um encarar o outro. Ele se lembrava das noites que seguiam esses dias, de como eles ainda não trocavam uma palavra, mas de como seus corpos procuraram um o do outro. Remus se lembrava de que naquelas noites, ele se agarrava desesperadamente a Sirius, como se ele fosse desaparecer se ele não o fizesse, e de como Sirius o penetrava com força, como se a violência que ele colocava por trás de suas investidas fosse consertar o que havia se quebrado entre eles. Remus se lembrava de que se sentia miserável quando após esse desesperado sexo sem palavras, Sirius saia de cima de si e se deitava o mais longe possível na cama, e se lembrava de tentar fazer o mesmo.

Remus se lembrava de dias opostos, também. De dias onde eles gritavam um para o outro pelos motivos mais banais possíveis, acusações veladas enchendo o ar. Remus se lembrava de que o sexo era ainda mais violento nesses dias, e que ele continuava se sentindo miserável quando Sirius se afastava imediatamente, sem uma segunda palavra.

Remus se lembrava de que nessa época, Sirius começou a faltar durante os dias de sua transformação. No começo ele se desculpava o tempo todo e prometia que estaria lá na próxima lua cheia, mas com o tempo, ele perdeu esse hábito, e Remus parou de perguntar por que ele não estivera lá.

Remus não se lembrava quando, mas a mágoa da falta de comunicação deles fora envenenando seus pensamentos até ele começar a desconfiar de Sirius. Remus se lembrava da primeira vez em que se flagrara pensando em Sirius como traidor, e da maneira como se auto-censurara em seguida; era de _Sirius_ que ele estava falando! Fora o fato de ele conhecer Sirius tão bem, James era seu melhor amigo e ele nunca faria nada pra prejudicá-lo desse jeito. Eles poderiam estar com problemas em seu relacionamento, mas isso não dava o direito de Remus pensar dessa forma.

Remus tentou se convencer disso, mas lembrou que não fora tão fácil. Que o pensamento voltara e voltara até ele ter uma íntima e infundada certeza de que Sirius era o traidor. Quando após perceber que essa certeza não iria embora, ele se perguntou por que ainda estava com Sirius, então. A resposta lhe veio quase automaticamente; _se eu não o tiver, eu não vou ter mais ninguém._

E por mais doloroso que fosse admitir isso, Remus sabia que era verdade. Ele não tinha orgulho em assumir que tinha medo de ficar sozinho, mas era verdade. Ele, no entanto, tinha vergonha de _pensar _que seu medo de ficar sozinho e do sentimento que, contra seu melhor julgamento, ainda sentia por Sirius. Remus se lembrava de sentir vergonha por esses fatores serem tão grandes a ponto dele concordar em continuar com uma pessoa que ele acreditava estar traindo seus melhores amigos.

Remus se lembrava de se sentir enojado consigo mesmo após essa auto-revelação, mas se lembrava de que não fizera nada pra mudar o sentimento; ele continuava vindo para a casa todos os dias e continuava se agarrando com Sirius com toda a força que permitia. Remus se lembrava de se sentir culpado por pensar em Sirius dessa maneira nas noites em que Sirius o abraçava antes de dormirem, tentando segurá-lo tão apertado quanto podia, do jeito que ele fazia quando eles eram adolescentes. Mas Remus lembrava que a culpa se dissipava no dia seguinte, quando Sirius sumiu por horas de casa, sem explicar pra onde fora.

Remus lembrava de que Sirius nunca parecera tanto um Black como nesses dias. Não era como se Sirius houvesse começado a manifestar apoio a Voldemort e começado a tratar todos ao seu redor de acordo com a pureza de seu sangue, mas Remus se lembrava de que havia uma frieza em seus olhos, uma desconfiança e um julgamento secreto que não existia antes. Remus se lembrava da sensação ruim que tinha toda vez que notava essa expressão em particular de Sirius, mas sabia que isso realmente não mudaria o fato de que ele continuaria lá.

Remus se lembrava de ter visto o antigo Sirius, o Sirius de sua adolescência, no primeiro aniversário de Harry. Nem ele nem Sirius poderiam ir – de fato, Remus quase nunca mais pode ver James, Lily e Harry, e nem mesmo Peter - mas Remus se lembrava da empolgação de Sirius ao enviar o presente para Harry. Remus se lembrava que, nessa ocasião, Sirius sorrira para ele pela primeira vez em semanas e lhe dera o primeiro beijo afetivo em meses, para surpresa e alegria de Remus. Remus se lembrava de sentir seu coração afundando um pouco quando a expressão de Sirius voltar a endurecer em seguida, como se ele houvesse cometido um lapso, e então se afastara.

Remus se lembrava de que os últimos meses foram como um borrão. Remus, na verdade, _não _se lembrava dos últimos meses. Ele tinha memórias borradas; memórias de estar entre os lobisomens, memórias de se sentir miserável na companhia deles e de se sentir miserável na companhia dos outros bruxos, memórias de chegar em casa e encontrá-la sempre vazia, memórias das raras vezes que Sirius estava na casa, do modo como as vezes ele o encurralava contra a parede e eles se beijavam, sem amor e com mais ódio do que desejo, memórias de pensar _Eu estou transando com um traidor _e memórias de realmente não ligar para isso, não quando Sirius o tocava daquele jeito, não quando ele mordia Sirius, não quando Sirius estava lhe beijando, não quando Sirius estava se movendo tão rápido e tão intensamente dentro de si, não quando ele podia fechar os olhos e fingir que isso tudo era um pesadelo e que tudo ainda estava bem para eles.

Remus se lembrava vagamente do dia fatídico. Ele lembrava-se que não era um dia de missão com os lobisomens, mas lembrava de que estava em uma missão distante para a Ordem e levara dois dias para chegar à cidade. Remus se lembrava de que chegara durante a noite, e a casa estava tipicamente vazia. Remus se lembrava de ter tomado banho e pensado em ir dormir, quando recebeu uma coruja de Dumbledore.

Remus se lembrava de que ao terminar de lê-la, o tempo parecia ter congelado.

Voldemort se fora. Mas ele não fora sozinho.

James. Lily. Peter. Mortos, todos eles. Harry, para seu alívio, vivo. Sirius em Azkaban.

Remus estava sozinho. Mais sozinho do que nunca estivera na vida.

Remus se lembrava de ler e reler a carta. Lembrava-se de chorar, sentado no chão, a cabeça pressionada nos joelhos. Lembrava-se da dor intensa ao perceber que havia perdido todos os amigos em uma única noite.

Remus gostaria de poder esquecer as boas lembranças. As noites debaixo da capa de invisibilidade com James, assaltando a cozinha, as tardes onde Remus e Peter passeavam em Hogsmeade sozinhos, olhando as garotas, as manhãs onde ele e Lily trabalhavam juntos em um projeto escolar.

Mas o que Remus mais queria esquecer era Sirius. Seus sorrisos, o olhar malicioso, as noites em Hogwarts onde eles não faziam nada e apenas olhavam para o céu, observando as estrelas em noites sem lua, a companhia constante em sua vida, os beijos, as noites apaixonadas de sexo, as horas de consolo mútuo. Remus queria esquecer o quanto amara Sirius. O quanto, para seu próprio ódio ao notar, _ainda _amava Sirius. Mas Remus não poderia esquecer.

Remus se lembrava de um tempo em que tivera tudo, e ao encarar o presente, notava que não tinha mais nada.

Remus se lembrava. Remus se lembrava de tudo. E mais do que qualquer outra coisa, isso era a sua maldição.

**Fim**


End file.
